1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of technique for displaying text subtitles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displaying text subtitles uses a technique for displaying subtitles expressed with text codes in synchronization with display of pictures in a movie. This technique is one of t the techniques that are peculiar to playback apparatuses for BD-ROMs (Blu-ray Disc Read Only Memory).
A BD-ROM playback apparatus expands codes constituting a subtitle to a bit map using fonts and performs control so that the bit map is displayed in synchronization with display of pictures in a video stream.
Generating subtitles with code sequences makes it easy to create subtitles. Thus, it is possible to create subtitles in some minority languages for which movie subtitles have not been available conventionally. Consequently, since the range of representation with subtitles for movies becomes wider, it is possible to enhance added value to each movie production.